


Kisses and Loose Girls

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [169]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we were courting, John used to take me out practically every night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Loose Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 July 2016  
> Word Count: 281  
> Prompt: 7. things you said while we were driving  
> Summary: "When we were courting, John used to take me out practically every night."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set nebulously one month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on John and Margot. Shock and surprise that my muses decided to change that up a bit. And I'm okay with that, as per usual. Plus, it's fun to see the guys teasing each other and joking around with Margot.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I miss drives in the country," she says with a soft sigh. "When we were courting, John used to take me out practically every night. We'd just drive and talk and eventually he'd find a quiet spot where we could park and talk." She giggles, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "He liked trying to get me to kiss him. Oh, he was a fantastic kisser back then. Not that I had any experience outside of dating him, of course. I was a good girl. I wasn't one of those loose girls that liked to be too friendly with all the boys. I hope you were a good boy and didn't go running around with any of those loose girls before you married your James."

Damien chuckles softly as he walks in on that last sentence, and he has to bite his tongue to keep from visibly reacting to the look on Patrick's face. He wishes for his camera to preserve that combination of embarrassment and disgust on the other man's face.

"And what about you, young man?" she asks, turning to stare at Damien. "Have you been hanging around with loose girls at all?"

"No, ma'am," he replies with a grin. "I had a few that wanted to hang around me, but I didn't let them."

"That's a good boy. I knew I liked you."

"Thank you, Margot. I came to get you both for lunch. Simone and Jacob have prepared a surprise for us today."

"Oh good! I'm starving," she says as Patrick gets up to push her wheelchair into the dining room.

"Lying suck up," Patrick murmurs at they pass Damien, who bursts out laughing at his words.


End file.
